


Planting Seeds

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: Lady!Bilbo truly enjoys her wifely duties to her two dwarf husbands.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Balin, Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, lady!bilbo baggins/balin, lady!bilbo baggins/dwalin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as my Brother Husband story, this is just a bit of pure smut placed in the future of that.

Bilba had a pleasant surprise when it came to her wifely duties in terms of her two husbands. Dwalin was the most dedicated and soft lover she could ask for, taking his time and bringing her to orgasm multiple times before he would even remove his breeches. She could not help but blush when watching her larger husband eat at times, she knew quite well the wonders that mouth could bring. Or how pleasant those thick fingers could feel. 

What she did not expect was that Balin was quite wicked in the best way, he may present a calm polite demeanor, but she knew better. She knew a week and half into their marriage when Balin had pulled her into his lap during a feast and used the cover of the voluminous skirt she wore to work his fingers into her. Working her into such a state that it was for the best the table they sat at was covered in empty ale mugs, or some would think the flush to Bilba’s face was a bit suspicious. 

It was why Bilba was a top Balin’s desk currently skirt pulled up and legs thrown over Balin’s shoulders, only the ends of his fluffy white beard and hair visible from where he had disappeared below her skirts. She desperately grabbed at the back of his head, his tongue diving deep into her as he put his rather large nose to work grinding against her pearl. Her breathing heavy as she squirmed against his face, her neck loose as her head rolled from side to side. 

“Oh..oh…Oh Balin!” Bilba moaned as she thrust her hips up to meet his face as she felt the hot coil in her belly begin to tighten, she was close. So very close. Gasping Bilba violently thrust her hips down as the coil sprang apart and her juices flooded Balin’s face surely making a mess of his beard. Bilba fell limp against the desk as Balin sat back licking his lips. “Completely delectable my sweet sapphire.” He said rubbing his nose onto the sleeve of his jacket. 

He sat back in his chair, taking his straining cock into his hand where he was exposed from his loosened trousers, for a few quick strokes needing some friction and a bit of relief. Propping herself on her elbows Bilba watched for a moment before reaching between her legs to run a finger through the slick there, “Husband of mine, I do believe we were supposed to be working on planting a seed in my garden, Dwalin gets off from his duty soon, and you have a meeting to attend as well.” 

“Oh aye that we are, that we are.” Balin said his eyes hungrily watching Bilba’s fingers running over her pussy. Standing he pushed his shirts up a bit and out of the way and allowed Bilba to wrap her legs around his waist. With his cock in one hand, he ran it down the outside of Bilba before pushing it between her folds slightly and rubbing the head of his cock against her pearl, causing her hips to canter forward some. “Balin!” She whined leaning up and dragging the older dwarf into a heated kiss by his beard, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. 

Balin growled lightly into the kiss before adjusting himself and slowly beginning to push into the hobbit. Bilba’s head fell back with a groan of pleasure, she could not help but compare her two husbands. Dwalin’s cock reached deep within her, but Balin’s, Balin’s was thicker and stretched her wide as he sunk into her. It was wonderful. 

Using his now free hand Balin pushed a bit of Bilba’s dress down freeing one of her plump breasts. He squeezed the lump of flesh for a moment before lowering his head and taking the pink little nipple into his mouth. Bilba jerked her hand burying itself into Balin’s hair holding him firm to her breast she rocked her hips up to meet his short shallow thrust. His cock never truly leaving her pussy as they rocked against one another. 

With a violent jerk to Balin’s hair Bilba threw her head back letting out a strangled cry as another orgasm coursed through her veins. Her inner channels clenching tight around Balin’s thick cock. It did not take much for the dwarf to rut against Bilba till he was coming deep within her. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavy as they came back to center. Balin was first to come down, him carefully removing his softening cock from his wife, and tucking himself back into his trousers and pulling his shirt and jacket back to rights. 

Delicately he helped Bilba to her feet, smoothing her skirts out for her, and fixing her top so that her breast was no longer exposed. “Oh my love you and your brother spoil me so.” Bilba said fixing Balin’s hair for him. A twinkle to his eye Balin leaned down slightly to plant a soft kiss to Bilba’s lips. “You my sapphire are worth it.” Pushing Bilba’s curls over her shoulders leaving her four marriage braids exposed to frame her face. “Now off with ya, Dwalin should be returning to our quarters soon, and I have to go make sure our King keeps their cool with the elves that are visiting.” Giving Balin one last kiss Bilba hurried out of his office to head towards their quarters, and to see about her other husband planting his seed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin's turn to plant his seed.

It was halfway to their quarters did Bilba take a moment to hope and send a small pray to whomever was listening that she would continue to run into no one. As she sped towards their quarters, she felt some of Balin’s seed began to drip out and wet her inner thighs. No matter how hard she clenched her inner muscles her own slick and her husband’s seed dripped from inside her and onto her legs. Oh was she going to be a mess when she finally made it to Dwalin. 

Luckily she made it to their quarters without running into anyone, quickly closing and locking the door Bilba leaned against it lifting her skirts to see what sort of mess she had below. It was this site that greeted Dwalin as he came back into the main room from his own after sheading his armor and axes. “Well this is definitely a great site to come home too.” He said as he hungrily took in his wife. “Dwalin!” Bilba squeaked as she dropped her skirts down to heads towards her large husband. 

“Oh no lass, you stay there, spread yer legs, show me what a mess you and Balin have made of you.” He growled reaching down to adjust himself in his trousers. Blushing slightly Bilba leaned back against the door raising and setting her foot on the side table as she drew up her skirts, her pussy slightly swollen and so very wet from her time with Balin. “Balin planted his seed…” Bilba began biting her lip as she reached down with her free hand to rub a finger through her lower lips, coming away shiny and slightly white from Balin’s seed. 

“Aye, I see that.” Dwalin said eyes going dark eyeing his wife’s exposed genitals as he stepped closer towards her. “It is now time for you to plant yours as well.” Bilba instructed feeling new slickness began to drip out of her as she took in her husband’s hungry expression and the growing bulge in his trousers. Stepping up into her space Dwalin quickly lifted her up, hands cupping her bottom as she threw her arms around his neck. “Why don’t we go take a bath together, clean you up my dirty little sapphire, and see about me plantin’ my seed? How does that sound?” He asked before sucking a soft mark into her neck. 

“Oh Dwalin that sounds perfect.” Bilba moaned rubbing her exposed crotch against his clothes covered cock. “Come on.” Dwalin growled carrying Bilba through their quarters to the small bathing room in the bath. One of the perks of being nobility, their quarters had its own bathing area. A round raised tub and a pump that could draw water from some of the natural hot springs deep within the mountain. Once there Dwalin set Bilba down, took off his own tunic and began to pump as Bilba stripped herself of her clothing. 

Once the tub was mostly full Dwalin quickly shed his boots and trousers slipping into the warm water before beckoning Bilba in to join him. Making sure her hair was secure in a bun she slipped into the water, settling in Dwalin’s lap. Smiling softly Dwalin reached up and played with a loose curl before leaning forward to kiss Bilba, who gladly responded wrapping her arms loosely around Dwalins shoulders. It was only after a moment of kissing did the heat of the main room find it back into their interaction as Dwalin’s thick fingers found their way between Bilba’s legs and slowly began to rub at her folds. 

Rocking forward against them, Bilba whined into the kiss, “Dwalin, more.” Not being able to deny his wife Dwalin slipped one thick fingers between the folds and rubbed gently at the swollen pearl he found there. Jerking towards it caused the rest of Dwalin’s fingers to be enveloped by her folds. “So needy.” Dwalin teased kissing his way down Bilba’s neck. “What am I gonna do with ya? Think I might fuck ya good on my fingers, get you real loose and slippery before I fuck yea. And I am gonna suck these pretty teats of yours.” He declared before leaning down and taking her right breast into his mouth, lavishing attention over the nipple with his tongue before sucking on the whole thing. 

They continued like that for a small bit, Bilba rocking on Dwalin’s thick fingers while he lavished attention over each of her breasts. It was only when Bilba was gasping clutching at Dwalin’s head, pulling slightly at his hair as she came, her pussying spasming around the dwarf’s back three fingers. Chuckling Dwalin leaned back licking his lips as he removed his fingers from his wife’s channel. “Think its time for you to take my seed, between Balin and mine should just be enough, make sure everyone knows who you belong to as you grow round with our babe.” 

All Bilba could do was bite her lip as she could not help but close her eyes picturing it, showing through her body how perfect her husbands are for her. “You enjoy that don’t ya, enjoy the idea of everyone knowin’ who you belong to, showin’ them how much you please us, and we you?” Dwalin said guiding Bilba so that her entrance was just above his cock, “Oh gonna plant my seed nice in deep in ya.” He growled as Bilba slowly lowered herself down onto his cock. 

Once she was settled fully in his lap, her ass settled against his heavy stones, Dwalin let out a loud groan, “You feel so good Bilba, so good, made to take my cock so well.” Adjusting her legs on either side of Dwalin’s hip Bilba slowly raised herself up before slowly lowering herself back down, building up a steady rhythm as she rode her husband’s cock. She could not but help but groan as her swollen nipples rubbed against Dwalin’s wiry chest hair as she leaned forward for a kiss. Which Dwalin happily obliged his hands gripping tightly at Bilba’s ass, each hand massaging a globe. 

Soon enough found Dwalin moving to grip at Bilba’s hips to control the motion, him holding her still almost as his hips moved in small quick jerks, his cock never fulling leaving Bilba. “Come for me Dwalin,” Bilba panted her head thrown back as she neared her own release. “Gimmie your seed.” She commanded reaching up to run a hand over her husband’s bald head as she felt herself coming again. That was all it took and with a loud growl Dwalin snapped his hips up and came deep within his wife. 

A few moments later Dwalin opened his eyes to Bilba smiling softly down at him her gently petting his hair and beard. “I love you.” She said tenderly as she gently pet his hair and beard. Reaching up Dwalin captured one of her hands in his own placing a gentle kiss to her wrist. “And I you, my sapphire.” He replied with his own soft smile. For a few more minutes they sat like that whispering sweet nothings to each other before Bilba extracted herself from his lap and they bathed quickly. 

Later after his meeting Balin would return to their quarters to find Dwalin at the fire stirring at a pot of stew, for a late private dinner for the three of them. “Where’s Bilba?” He asked removing his jacket coming over to sniff at the pot. “Asleep, she was a bit tuckered out after today’s activities. So I sent her to bed and said I’d handle dinner.” Dwalin answered with a small smirk. “Oh I am sure she was.” Balin laughed going to hang up his jacket and wake their beautiful sapphire.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next Dwalin


End file.
